You Owe Me Twenty Galleons
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: New Year's Eve, December 1999, George Weasley is setting off his annual fireworks when Harry asks Ginny the big question! Of course with brothers like Ginny's, nothing can ever run smoothly for Harry. Pairings: HP/GiW RW/HG AJ/GeW


_Disclaimer: All characters, places etc belong to JK Rowling :) _

* * *

><p><strong>You Owe Me Twenty Galleons <strong>

_31__st__ December 1999_

The garden of The Burrow was illuminated by large golden lanterns hanging from various trees or floating above the long table which was sagging under the amount of food laid on it and surrounded by the Weasley family and a variety of their friends. Harry Potter was sitting between his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and her sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley and was enjoying a third helping of Molly Weasley's treacle tart when George Weasley and Angelina Johnson made their way over to the table.

"Well, the fireworks are ready and waiting so you'd better all be ready to enjoy the best batch of them yet – no exceptions," George said cheerfully and noticing his brother's crest-fallen face added "Yes Ron, that means no sneaking off to the orchard to snog Hermione."

Hermione went bright red "We weren't planning on it, George."

"You were planning on a bit more than snogging," Charlie smirked.

"Come on, these fireworks need to go off in approximately eleven minutes if we want to time them with the new year precisely," George went on quickly seeing his mother glare slightly at Charlie.

"Alright, alright we're coming," sighed Bill, getting up with a longful glance at his half-finished apple pie.

"I'll just be a second, I need more ice-cream," Ron called over his shoulder as he headed over to the house.

Everyone else began to walk over to were George and Angelina had conjured a number of chairs a few metres back from were the fireworks would go off. Harry quickly took the last bite of his dessert and was about to follow everyone when Ginny called him back.

"Harry, I have a better place to watch them from, come on," she said to him grabbing his hand and walking towards the house.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked laughing as Ginny raced up the stairs with him in pursuit.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ginny smiled secretly. She finally came to a stop on the landing outside Ron's bedroom and waved her wand once so a ladder descended from the attic above her.

"Emm, no offence Ginny but I don't really think we'll see many fireworks from the attic and I wasn't really planning on welcoming the New Year with the ghoul for company," said Harry slightly confused, Ginny just laughed and ascended the ladder. Harry sighed and followed her.

"Through here," she said taking his hand again and leading him over to a small flight of stairs which seemed to lead to a trapdoor in the ceiling. Ginny pushed open the trap door and climbed out with Harry in tow.

Harry looked around to get his bearings "The roof," he grinned taking in the scene. There was a bench covered in chipped red paint leaning up against the crooked chimney pot and a small platform of sorts on which they were now standing. Looking around Harry took in the spectacular view of the surrounding countryside and the small village of Ottery St Catchpole. He was almost sure he could make out Luna and her father's house on the top of a hill on the horizon.

"What do you think? Dad used to take me and Ron up here to read us bedtime stories, Mum didn't know of course," Ginny smiled "It's beautiful isn't it."

"I suppose it is," Harry said turning around to face her again, she was now sitting on the bench "But I know a certain person who is a lot more beautiful than any countryside view."

"And who might that be," Ginny inquired.

"You of course," Harry said like this was obvious.

Ginny rolled her eyes "if you say so but I beg to differ."

"I'm serious," Harry replied coming to sit beside her "I got you something by the way a few weeks ago, I wasn't sure when to give it to you but now seems like the right time."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Ginny said hoping he hadn't gone and spent a fortune on her. "You've already spoilt me enough getting me that Firebolt for my birthday."

"Well we couldn't have the star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies without a decent broom," Harry smiled but Ginny noticed he was suddenly slightly nervous "And speaking of Quidditch, this is for you," he reached into his pocket "It's the Snitch you caught on the day I kissed you back in your fifth year."

Ginny's face lit up as she lifted the Snitch out of Harry's hand "Oh Harry, I don't know what to say -" she trailed off with a gasp, for as soon as she had placed the Snitch in the palm of her hand it had cracked open to reveal the most stunning ring she had ever seen. It was a simple gold band with an emerald in the centre surrounded by tiny diamonds. Ginny stared at it in amazement and shock for a few moments before turning back to look at Harry. However he was no longer sitting beside her but kneeling in front of her looking more nervous than he had been two minutes ago.

"Ginny Weasley, will you – will you marry me?" Harry asked flustered.

Ginny was beaming now, she could swear she'd never felt so full of love for Harry "yes, Harry of course."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and with a huge smile on his face, lifted the ring out of the Snitch and slid it on to Ginny's ring finger.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry told her looking her straight in the eye.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied with an overwhelming sense of joy as she looked from Harry back to the ring now glistening on her ring finger.

"You like it, don't you," said Harry quickly.

"I love it, it's absolutely beautiful," Ginny said admiring it on her finger still in a state of shock and happiness.

"Well like I said earlier, nothing's as gorgeous as you," Harry said also almost bursting with happiness. Ginny didn't bother to contradict him this time; instead she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Their kiss was broken by the sound of fireworks exploding into the silent sky and cheers from the garden below. But of course as they had come from Weasley Wizard Wheezes they weren't normal fireworks as Ginny and Harry watched them, a message began to form from the sparks:

_Oi Potter, we can see you! Get your hands off our sister!_

Ginny groaned "George."

"Bloody brothers," Harry grumbled.

Even from the roof they could make out George bent over double laughing while Angelina tried to keep a straight face as Mrs Weasley told him to do the fireworks properly or not at all and Teddy watched the sky in wonder as the sparks fell to the ground.

"I have the perfect way to deal with this," Ginny said, her face lighting up again as she intertwined her fingers with Harry's.

"I'm sure you do," Harry smiled; he could always trust to her to deal with her brothers.

"You don't mind me telling them do you?"

"Not in the slightest, the sooner they know the better!" replied Harry grinning.

Ginny winked at him before shouting down to him "George! You can wipe that smug look of your face. You owe me twenty Galleons as do the rest of you prats who I have to call brothers."

"And how exactly did you work that out? I don't remember striking a deal that every time we stopped you eating the face off your boyfriend we had to pay you twenty Galleons," Bill called back.

"Oh, I know we didn't make a deal such as that but we did make a bet when I was six," Ginny replied "Remember, Ron put forward that he would pay me twenty Galleons if I married Harry Potter," Harry chuckled seeing where this was going. "And the rest of you all thought it sounded like a good bet as the chances weren't very high that I would win."

She paused to let this sink in "Well, currently I can easily say I'm the happiest person in the world – except for Harry of course – because just before you ever so rudely interpreted us, Harry asked me to marry him … and I said yes."

Everyone in the garden froze. Harry could have sworn the Burrow had never been that quiet.

"Nice way to break it to them gently," Harry grinned at Ginny.

"With that lot, trust me breaking it to them gently wouldn't do them any favours," Ginny smiled at him.

"I know," Harry chuckled.

It was George that broke the silence from the garden below "Bloody hell."

This insinuated a complete uproar from the garden.

"Oh Harry, I always hoped you'd be part of the family and now your really going to be. And my little Ginny is getting married, oh goodness, I can't believe it, it seems like only yesterday you met at King's Cross, oh I'm all a thither," Mrs Weasley said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Congratulations," Hermione beamed; she had been wondering when Harry was going to get round to asking Ginny after he'd got her to help him pick out a ring about four months ago.

"Well that's the last time I'm making a bet against you, Ginny," Bill chuckled.

"Harry, if you hurt her …" Charlie began but trailed off, he'd given Harry this lecture before along with his other brothers and they all knew that Harry would be the last person on Earth to intentionally cause Ginny harm. "Never mind that, you'd better not put me anywhere near Aunt Muriel at the reception!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Percy said, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"No eet wasn't, you would theenk you had all been living under rocks, I saw zis coming weeks ago, eef not years," Fleur rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law.

"That's great news," Angelina said smiling warmly.

"What a way to bring in the New Year," Neville grinned.

Mr Weasley sank into a chair chuckling; Harry had asked him if he could marry Ginny ages ago and he had wondered when Harry would get round to asking her.

Teddy clapped his hand from Andromeda's arms and his hair turned from red (to match the Weasleys) back to his signature bright turquoise.

"That's a lovely surprise," Luna said in her own dreamy voice "I always thought you might end up getting married. You shouldn't get married in April though, Daddy says it brings bad luck because Illnopsits breed in April and they're attracted to wedding flowers and they carry bad luck."

Just then, the back door opened before anyone could ask Luna what she was on about and Ron came out carrying an enormous bowl of chocolate ice-cream topped with sprinkles.

"Mum, where would I find chocolate sauce?" he asked taking a spoonful of the ice-cream "I can't find it anywhere and it just doesn't taste right without it."

He suddenly noticed that he was getting some rather odd looks as well as a few smirks from George and Charlie. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Angelina who was closest leant over and said quietly "Harry asked Ginny to marry him, isn't it wonderful! Oh and you owe Ginny twenty Galleons for some bet you made when she was six."

There was a moment of silence when everyone waited for Ron to say something.

"What the bloody hell do you mean Harry and Ginny are getting married! And I owe Ginny _what_!" Ron almost yelled throwing his ice-cream bowl in the air. It landed on a disgruntled passing gnome who promptly kicked Ron in the ankle.

While everyone's attention was otherwise directed at re-explaining to Ron what Angelina had just said, Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Now, how about we continue what we were doing before we were interrupted," Ginny said smiling.

"Sounds about right to me," Harry grinned pulling her back to the bench and kissing her again deciding that even George Weasley and his ridiculous fireworks weren't going to disrupt them again for a long time.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've been worknig on this for a while, it came to me on New Year's Day after I heard my friend's brother had asked his girlfriend to marry him at midnight! I know it's quite cliche but I honestly don't care haha! And of course I could just make it something romantic, I had to add in the Weasleys and make it humorous but I can actually see this happening. <strong>

**Hope you Enjoyed :)**


End file.
